The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Some present day shock/strut assemblies use a top mount assembly having a cap and a housing to which the cap is secured. An elastomeric bushing is positioned within the housing and one end thereof is partially covered by the cap. Noise, vibration, and harshness issues may exist when vibrations are transferred between the cap and the housing. A need to provide a seal between the cap and housing also exists.